This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine systems are currently being used which include cylinders which can be deactivated under low loads for improving the fuel economy of the engine. In these cylinder deactivated systems, the camshafts and valvetrain systems are still operable. Rotating camshafts and valve train systems contain inherent friction as a side effect of their provided function. Minimizing this fiction as much as possible results in improved fuel economy. Through deactivation of the camshaft associated with the deactivated cylinders when not required, fuel economy can be further enhanced.